When in Death Note
by Niiro Kourui
Summary: When in Death Note, do as your favorite character does.


**Right. So. I have _not_ read all of Death Note yet, nor have I watched it all yet, so most of this will be hearsay . . . once I get past the second book, unless I happen to read it all by then. **

**Raikun-sama, my friend (not a member of ) had me read your writing of "The Troubles of Two Japanese American Teenagers," which is the entire reason I'm writing this. Yes. I always blame things on the government and one person, and the lucky winner of that spot happens to be you, Raikun-sama. Congratulations XD. If for some reason this writing contains something similar to your story, I promise that I didn't mean for it to happen. Somehow I doubt that you'll even end up reading this, even though it's an entire paragraph dedicated to telling you that you're the reason I wrote this, but it's worth a shot, right?**

**ANYWAYS. On with the story.  
>Oops; one last thing. I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE. NOWAI. :L YEAH.<br>If I did own it, do you think I'd be living in -insert the place where I live- still? No. XD Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p>"Ah . . . Home at last." A relieved sigh fell from the thirteen year old as she flopped down upon her white couch, closing her eyes in relief at finally getting back to a place she knew from top to bottom. Stretching out her legs, she reached into her pocket and withdrew her cellphone, turning it on and beginning to write a new message to one of her few friends.<p>

_Hey! Pick up the phone!_

A reply came almost immediately, sooner than the girl herself had expected. _Fine, fine! Grrr. I'm on. Want to RP now, or are you watching anime again?_

The female sighed, throwing down her phone. Mi'ír could be somewhat annoying sometimes, but there was no cause for the first girl's irritation at that moment. _Dal? Are you there? Hello? _An endless barrage of questions surely awaited her by the time she thought of it, but Dalonia didn't bother to pick her cellphone back up from the couch, despite the fact that it was mere inches away. Turning on the television set, she also turned on the Wii. Within seconds she had the first episode of Death Note playing. She'd always liked that show; it was an easy way to pass the time, and L was so _hot_.

As usual, almost as soon as she began watching the show, her attention was completely captured by it. Due to that fact, she did not happen to notice that the room had taken on an odd crimson hue, nor did she hear the odd changes of Latin that came from all around. Her dog barked once, before being swallowed up by the bloodred glow.

Dalonia appeared to be somewhat oblivious, not sensing anything out of the ordinary, not even when the television set appeared to move closer to her. It completely enveloped her vision, and yet she still did not notice. The point-of-view on-screen shifted to look through the eyes of Yagami Raito, causing her to narrow her eyes. Attention so entirely taken by the view before her, she still did not see when the view before her appeared to narrow as well. She tiredly rubbed one eye, but then saw something odd at long last – the scene also shifted slightly, as if the camera was made the way humans' eyes were and one part had been covered. Then she heard it, a voice that rung the alarm bells in her mind. "Yagami! Please pay attention to the lesson. It isn't like you to become distracted so easily."

She blinked once, the view before her clearing up and coming into focus in an instant. A man stood before a chalkboard, several desks and students spanning the area between him and her. "Uh . . ." Her voice came out differently than it usually did; it seemed . . . deeper, rougher; more masculine in general. Several people began to stare at her, and she spoke then. "S-sorry . . ?" The other students appeared to be of a late high school age – odd, for that was about four years older than she was. Oh well. They turned away as she finished speaking, seeming almost . . . disappointed, one could say.

In short, one thing soon became clear to her. Either she had finally lost her mind, as many had predicted would eventually happen, or . . . she was Yagami Raito.

* * *

><p><strong>I do understand that this prologuechapter happens to be an epic failure, but I hope that it isn't too bad for my second try at a FanFiction of anything. XD Please review if you have the time~**


End file.
